When You Wish Upon a Starkid
by moonshoesanna
Summary: A typical starkid fangirl named Blaire accepts to go on a blind date with her friend's boyfriend's friend, who turns out to be Joey Richter. Things progress from there. this is my very first fanfic! :D
1. Chapter 1

"Soooo... will you do it for me? pleeeeeease?" said the voice from my iPhone into my ear.

"I don't know Aly," I said. "You really want me to go on a date with one of your boyfriend's friends who supposedly lives by me?"

"Why not? Yolo." Aly said with a sprinkle of sass in her voice.

"Aly, you know I hate that phrase." I said as I slammed my apartment door shut and collapsed on my couch.

"That doesn't matter. What does is that you need a good healthy relationship. This is the best I can do for you after you decided to move to Chicago to pursue your figure skating career and left me here in DC. And besides Jason says you'd be a perfect fit." She said with a tone of satisfaction.

"What does your boyfriend know about me?" I asked.

"It doesn't matter Blaire. Pleeeeeeeease?" she said.

"Whatever. I'll do it." I said.

"AHHHHHHH REALLY OMG THIS IS GONNA BE SO GREATTTTT AHHHHHHHHHHH! I'll tell Jason to tell him to meet you at the Starbucks closest to your house tonight at 7." Aly said giddily.

"Um, okay. Aly I gotta go." I sighed.

"OKAYY BYE! YOU WONT REGRET IT!" she squealed into my ear then hung up abrupty.

I started to question my decision as soon as she hung up. What could Jason possibly know about me thats good? My hair is uncooperative, I'm a huge Starkid fangirl and I spend most of my days practicing skating, because I don't know anyone who lives here. I glanced over at the clock which read 5:12 pm. I better start getting ready to impress this mystery guy im supposedly meeting at Starbucks.

After a quick nap, one long shower, some natural make-up and 30 minutes of hair straightening, it was 6:45 and I was ready to go. I examined myself in the mirror and saw what I saw most days: a girl with brown eyes, brown hair, tan skin and a dancers bone structure. For this blind date I chose a pink tank top, some jean shorts, a pair of vans and a gold necklace. I grabbed my phone and walked out the door.

The Starbucks was about a 5 minute walk from my house, so I arrived their early. I sat patiently for about 10 minutes, watching costumers bustle in and out with their coffee. At about 7:05, I heard a familiar sounding voice behind me.

"Excuse me, is your name Blaire?"

I turned around and my mouth dropped to the ground. Standing before me was no other than Joey Richter.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey, thanks for reading! FYI, minor swearing this chapter. Anywho, I wanna know if at any point in the story if you want me to switch off and do a Joey POV. Let me know! Review and share this with your fellow starkids!**  
**xo Anna**

I turned around and I froze. My eyes widened and my jaw hit the ground. IT WAS JOEY RICHTER! OMDG, JOSEPH MICHEAL RICHTER! I had never ever met a Starkid before, and the fact that I'm on a date with my celebrity crush, well, just, AHHHHHH!

"Uh, and you're Joey Richter, right?" I said awkwardly. God, why am I so stupid? Get a freaking grip, Blaire.

"How'd you know? Wait, are you physic?" He joked, his adorable jaw going sideways, just like in the millions of times I watched the Starkid productions he's been in.

"Ha! Uh, no, I'm just a really big fan of Starkid." I said with a laugh that came out forced. Damn it. Why can't I talk to guys?

"Oh, that's so cool!" Joey said actually sounding interested in the conversation. His brown eyes sparkled and his hair flopped to the side like a puppy. He's so. PERFECT.

"Sooooooooo, tell me about yourself Miss Blaire." said Joey as he took a sip of his frappichino.

"Welllllllllllll Mr. Joseph, I live here. In Chicago. And I am a Figure Skater and wanna be actress." I said trying to replicate his silly tone. Did it sound stupid? What if it did? Shit.

"That's so cool! I can't ice skate to save my life." he said with a laugh.

We casually chatted for hours, and it was getting easier to talk to him. He told me about the members of Starkid and how Matt was writing a new play but wouldn't tell anyone what it was about. I told him about Aly, my skating/acting career and life living in DC before I fell in love with Chicago and moved here. We laughed and joked until the pimply part time Starbucks employee rudely informed us it was closing.

"Well, it was nice to meet you Blaire." he said as we stood outside of the dimming coffee shop.

"And you in person, Joey." I said with a smile.

"I gave you my number, so text me sometime, okay?" he said.

"You know it." I grinned.

"Bye Blaire. Don't be a stranger." he said with a smile.

"Back atcha." I said, turned on my heel and started to walk back to my apartment. I could hear him stand still a moment to make sure I crossed the street okay, then turned and walk the other direction. One I heard he was out of earshot, I whipped out my phone and called Aly.

*RIIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIIING. RIIIIIIIIING.*  
"Blaire! How was it?"

"YOU BITCHHHHHHH AHHHH I LOVE YOU!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: so sorry this is late! writers block is not fun. (ill make it quick) to clear up the figure skating terminology; basically she's doing Olympic level moves. thanks for reading! review, comment and share with fellow starkids! xo –Anna**

_

The cold hit me like a brick and seeped under my gloves. My lungs felt frozen, but I always get used to it. 9 pm sessions were never my favorite, because I'm always so tired, but late night practices left time to do other things the rest of the day. I started off with some spins (which were always my worst) and then moved onto my jumps. I was warming up my triple lutz when something caught my eye. In mid-jump I realized that someone was on the bleachers watching me.

"Joey! Hey! How'd you know I'd be here?" I smiled as he descended down the steps.

"You told me you skated late night sessions here and I thought I'd drop by." he said with a smile.

"Aww, thanks!" I said.

"Hey, do you have any interest to do something after you're done?" Joey said as he rubbed his hands together for warmth.

"Sure! I was just about to step off." I said, stroking my way over to the door. I only ended up practicing for an hour, but that didn't matter.

-

Once I was all dressed up back into my normal clothes, Joey and I left the freezing ice rink and stepped into the warm night air.

"Sooooooooo, where do ya wanna go?" I said to Joey.

"Welllllllllllllllllll, I remembered you said you were a huge Team Starkid fan so I thought I'd take you to meet the team!"

I just about passed out.

"Seriously? OMDG that would be awesome!" I said, no longer trying to conceal my fangirl.

"Let's go then!" he said.

We walked downtown to the Team Starkid headquarters. We soon arrived at a building not far from the ice rink that was brick. We walked through the front door and into an elevator that took us up to the 2nd floor.

"That's where our apartments are." explained Joey.

The elevator dinged when we reached our level. We stepped out into a brightly lit hallway and Joey led me to apartment number 21 and opened the door. Brian Holden, Joe Walker, Dylan Saunders, Lauren Lopez and Jaime Lyn Beatty all stopped talking and looked at Joey whom had just burst through the door with a random stranger.

"Guys, I would like you to meet Blaire. Blaire meet the team."

Brian, Joe, and Lauren all rushed over.  
"Hi there Blaire! I'm Brian." He said, shaking my hand.  
"And I am Jooooooe." said Joe, pushing Brian out of the way and shaking my hand enthusiastically.  
"Lauren Lopez at your service!" said Lauren trying to get around Walker.  
"I'm Dylan!" Dylan called from the back waving his hand.  
"And I am the fabulous Jaime Lyn Beatty." said Jaime.

I laughed.

"Guys, I know who you are. I'm a big fan of Team Starkid." I said with a smile.

"You are?" said Lauren. "Well I'm glad you like our work."

"Whoa guys, chill." said Joey. "Don't crowd the new friend."

"So Blaire, what do you do for a living? Where did you used to live? What's your favorite food?" Jaime said before she was interrupted by Joe.

"Then tell us your favorite band, color and starkid show." he said.

"Don't forget, favorite movie, book, type of dance, animal and website!" interjected Brian.

"Next, your favorite tree, song, country in Europe-" said Lauren jumping from the back to be seen.

"and lastly your favorite play; besides ours of course." Dylan said.

"Oh wow, let's see if I remember it all. Well, I'm a figure skater and a part-time actress. I used to live in DC, my favorite food is ice cream, my favorite band is the Neon Trees, my favorite color is Purple, my favorite starkid show is Starship, favorite movie is the Amazing Spiderman or the Avengers, my favorite book is Harry Potter, favorite type of dance is Jazz, favorite animal is the penguin, favorite website is or tumblr, favorite tree is a weeping willow, favorite song is Status Quo, favorite country in Europe is Andorra and my favorite play is Les Miserables." I said.

"I'm surprised you remember that all." said Brian.

"You're really cool." said Joe with admiration.

"Blaire! Hey! I have an idea! Wanna bunk with Lauren and I tonight? We have an extra bed in our apartment." Jaime said.

I was overjoyed.

"OMG yes! I'll go run over and get my stuff." I said as I rushed out of the apartment. "Bye everyone! Bye Joey!" I yelled, then closed the door.

As soon as I left, everyone retreated back into their own apartment. Joey, Dylan and Joe ran out to get some groceries. Lauren and Jaime ran to their apartment (number 23) to start setting out movie options. I was walking to the elevator and pressed the Lobby button when someone put their hand in the door to stop the elevator from closing. The metal door slowly opened to reveal Brian, standing there with his hands in his pockets.

"Hi again Blaire." he said with a grin, then stepped into the elevator.

"Hi Brian. Whatcha doin?" I said with a questioning glance. _Am I crazy, or was he following me?_ I thought. _He kept gravitating towards me inside the apartment...__  
_  
"Oh nothing. Just gonna check my mail." he said casually.

After a brief moment after the elevator stopped, Brian broke the silence.

"Hey, uh... do you want me to walk you home?" he said.

I was at a loss for words. "Sure!" I finally said.

"All right, let's go!" he said with a smile that lit up his greyish-blue eyes.

We both pushed on the glass revolving door and stepped into the dark of humid summer night.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: You guys are lucky; two updates in the same day! SWEARING ALERT. ill make this short again; im going to do a joey POV at the grocery store (idea credit to Writey Starkid) review, comment and share with your fellow starship rangers! xo Anna**

"Joe, what the hell are you doing?"  
"What does it look like I'm doing Dylan?"  
"Putting ten boxes of mini doughnuts into the shopping cart."  
"And you are correct my good sir!"  
"We don't need ten more boxes of mini doughnuts, Joe."  
"I beg to differ!"  
"Put them back."  
"No."  
"I will count to three."  
"Jesus Christ Dylan! I am a grown man. I can make my own decisions on what I eat."  
"One..."  
"You are ridiculous."  
"TWO..."  
"I WILL NOT PUT MY GODDAMN POWDERED DONUTS BACK."  
"THREE!"  
"WHAT ARE YA GONNA DO TO ME SAUNDERS!"  
"UH, HOW ABOUT MAKE YOU SLEEP ON THE COUCH WHEN DARREN COMES NEXT MONTH?"  
"YOU CAN'T DO THAT!"  
"WANNA BET WALKER?"  
"JOEYYYYYY TELL DYLAN HE'S CRAZY!"

I snapped back to reality.

"Uh... What? Sorry, I wasn't listening." I said.

"You were thinking about Bllllllllaaaaaaaaaairrrrrr weren't you? And how she's sooooOOOOOOOoooooo gorgeous." said Walker immitating a little girl and making goo-goo eyes and batting his eyelashes.

"Nooooooope." I said.

_Yuuuuuuup._I thought.

"You're such a liar Joey. You never even told us how you met her." said Dylan.

"Well, ya know Jason? My friend in DC?" I said.

"Totally man! He's awesome." said Joe, throwing a six pack of coke into the shopping cart.

"Well his girlfriend, Aly, is Blaire's best friend, and so he told me Aly had a friend and wanted to set us up on a blind date at like Starbucks. So I went there and... yeah." I said.

"Well, do you like her?" said Dylan, placing some ice cream into the cart.

"Do you LOOOOOOOVE her?" said Joe, pretending to swoon.

"Shut up, Walker." I said, as we wheeled the cart to the checkout line. But it was true. I was never a hopeless romantic, but as soon as she turned and faced me, well, it was like love at first sight. Her eyes were just so beautiful, a chocolate brown with flecks of gold. Everything about Blaire was perfect. Her face, her presence, her smile, the way she nervously tapped her feet, and even the way her name was pronounced was beautiful! Blaire. It sounded like a refreshing gust of cold air, making snowflakes drift onto your nose during winter. And-

"JOEY! Did you hear what I just said?" Dylan said.

I snapped back to reality for about the fiftieth time today.

"Sorry, no. What did you say?" I said flushing, then quickly turning to stuff some last minute red vines onto the checkout conveyer belt.

Joe and Dylan exchanged looks. Walker let out a low whistle.

"What?" I said. Dylan kept staring at me, like he was trying to read my mind.

"You really like her, don't you?" said Dylan, successfully reading my mind.

"Ugh, fine. I really like her, and I don't wanna screw it up and I don't know what I should do." I said quietly, letting all my feelings out to my best friends.

"My advice: Make a move. Quick." said Joe gesturing to the window.

I snapped around to look out the window and saw Blaire and Brian, laughing and walking past the store. Blaire was smiling like she was when she saw me for the first time. And that just about broke my heart.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: hey guys! I have bad news; I'm leaving for Canada and won't be back for 2 weeks! here's your daily update and I'll be working when I'm there! review and share with your super friends! xo Anna**

"Need anything else?" Brian called from the kitchen.

"Uhhh, nope! Got everything." I said throwing my toothbrush into my duffel bag as I passed by my bathroom.

"Can I ask why theres barely anything here?" he said, as his eyes wandered around the apartment, completely empty except for bare necessities; my skates, clothes, toiletries and my iPhone.

"Uh yeah, I was only renting this apartment. The owners are coming back next week so I have to clear out. Everything I own is in my moving truck; but I don't know where I wanna go. So I need to find a new place. I'm probably gonna go bunk with my brother's friend's cousin-"

"Well I think that the Starkid Manor has another apartment open... If you'd prefer it to one of your brother's friend's cousins..." Brian said.

"OMG- Are you gonna- could you- am I-" I stuttered.

"Yeah sure! Why not? No one will object! We can ask them anyway; You can stay in my apartment until then." he said slightly blushing.

"Hold your horses. I'm bunking with Jaime and Lauren today, remember?" I said with a smile while gathering the rest of my belongings.

"Ready!" I announced.

"Alright, let's gooooooooo!" exclaimed Brian with a goofy grin.

We eventually got back to the Starkid manor. Brian and I walked to the elevator. He pressed the button for the second floor and we patiently waited as the elevator lifted us up.

"Hey, uh, Blaire?" Brian said.

"Yesssssss Brian?" I said.

"I, um, was wondering if you, uh, wanted to get dinner sometime. You and me." he asked blushing.

"Sure!" I said, a soft smile playing on my lips. Why not? He was Brian FREAKING Holden after all. Whenever someone asked me if I liked someone, for the past year I've been answering Joey Richter and Brian Holden. The fact that I was about to go on a date with one, and already with the other was slightly overwhelming.

The elevator door opened and standing right outside was my other crush, Joey.

"Hey guys... What'd I miss?" said Joey looking back and forth from Brian to I then back to Brian.

"Oh, nothing. Brian just walked me home. Hey, um, I need a place to stay, and Brian just said that you had an extra apartment here at the Starkid Manor. I was wondering if I could like, uh, stay here. We wanted to make sure no one, um, objected."

"Naw, it's cool. We'd love to have you. You can move your furniture in tomorrow!" Joey said with a smile.

"Great! Thank you so much! I love you guys!" I said. Joey held out his arms for a hug and I happily obliged. He picked me up and started to spin me around and I laughed.

"Put me down Joeyyyyy!" I said hitting his back playfully. Joey was so strong, and he never stopped maintaining eye contact and smiling like a little kid. Everytime I spun past Brian, he was smiling ruefully, trying to hide and unhappy and unamused expression.

"If I have to." said Joey with a sigh, placing me gently on the carpeted floor.

"FINALLY YOU'RE BACK!" said a voice from down the hall. Jaime and Lauren ran down the hallway.

"Why weren't we invited to the partyyyy?" said Lauren with fake melodramatic tears.

"Oh, uh, no! I just walked Blaire home. And guess what? She's gonna move into to that spare apartment Darren used to be in!" Brian said.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" screamed Lauren and Jaime.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY- wait what are we yayayayayaying about?" said Dylan and Joe as they walked out into the hall.

"Blaire's gonna move into our spare apartment!" said Joey.

"YAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYAY!" said Dylan and Joe.

"Alright, everybody just calm down. It's girl time Blaire! Night night boys!" said Jaime, as she and Lauren pulled me down the hall.

"Night night girls!" said the boys.

"Bye Blaire!" yelled Joey and Brian in unison.

"Bye Joey! Bye Brian!" I screamed. Lauren and Jaime yanked me in and slammed the door.

"They totally like you." said Jaime.

"Totally." I agreed.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: You guys deserve a long chapter, coz I was gone for a long time. Imma do a Brian POV next chapter. More updates to come! Review and share with your starkid friend people! xo Anna

_

Knock knock knock.  
"Jaime?"  
Knock knock knock.  
"Jaime?"  
Knock knock knock.  
"Jaime?"

The door swung open.

"What do you want Joey?" Jaime said with a yawn.

"I wanted to let Blaire know the moving people just left." I heard Joey say. Jaime retreated back into the apartment.

"BLAAAAAAAIRE!" yelled Jaime.

"I know, I know." I said. I rolled off the air mattress and stumbled across the floor, pausing for a quick mirror check. I straightened out my old white tank top and blue sweatpants. I hoped I looked okay without any makeup.

"Hey Joey." I said rubbing my eyes.

"Hey Blaire," said Joey. He was in his pajamas too; a old Chicago Black Hawks t-shirt and plaid pajama bottoms. His hair was tossed around from sleep, but a smile was still plastered onto his face. "The movers just left."

"I know. Thanks for telling me." I said and walked out of Jaime and Lauren's apartment.

"I helped them move all your furniture into the apartment, number 25, but we just need to put it into the desired rooms." Joey said, following me down the hallway.

I stopped when I reached the door, and Joey held out the key. I unlocked the apartment. It was fairly big. The walls were painted a light blue and sunlight poured in through the window covered walls. My bed, couch, TV, tables and chairs were all patiently waiting in the living room, ready to be moved to their respected places.

I sighed. "Let's get started." I said to Joey.

After what seemed like forever, my main pieces of furniture had been put where they belonged. Jaime, Joe, Lauren and Dylan came to help bring the rest of my stuff out from the moving truck.

"Where's Brian?" I asked, as Joey and I placed my dresser down.

"Sleeping." Joey answered quickly. "He can sleep through anything."

"Me too. Except for people banging on Jaime's apartment door at eight in the morning!" I teased.

"Sorry! I'll let you sleep tomorrow." said Joey.

"Naww, it's okay." I said.

"Mornin' guys." I heard Brian say from the hallway.

"Mornin' Brian." We heard Joe, Dylan, Lauren and Jaime reply from the living room.

"Where's Blaire and Joey?" he asked curiously.

"We're right here!" I hollered from my room. I heard busy footsteps growing louder to reveal a tussled, probably-just-rolled-out-of-bed, Brian Holden.

"Hey Blaire!" he said with a grin.

"Hey hey hey!" I said in return. Joey coughed an incredibly loud cough.

"Oh hi Joey! Didn't see you there." said Brian.

"Sure." said Joey.

Awkward clouded the air. The tension in the room was building as Brian and Joey shot nasty looks at each other.

"WELL!" I said breaking the silence, "I'm gonna go help Jaime and Lauren move boxes from the truck..."

"Bye!" they shouted in unplanned unison. I took the elevator down to the floor where Lauren and Jaime were slowly coming in with a bunch of my things.

"These are the last of them!" said Lauren as I took one of the boxes off her hands.

"Thank dead god." I said walking back down the hallway incredibly slowly.

"So, what's going on with you and Joey?" said Jaime, struggling to press the up button.

"I don't know... we went out once and I like him and he likes me but he hasn't asked me out again." I said. And that was the utter truth! I chose not to mention Brian, because they didn't ask.

"Well be careful." warned Lauren.

"Wait, why?" I said cautiously, stepping into the elevator.

"Because Joey's been known for giving fangirls he deems worthy a shot, then dumping them the next day. What I've heard from one of his ex-fangirl-girlfriends is that he's really self centered. I really like you and I don't want you to get hurt." said Jaime.

"Oh wow." I said. Was I just another fling to Joey? Just another toy he'd eventually grow bored of and throw away? He looked at me as if I was more than that.

*DING*

The elevator stopped at our floor. After we placed the boxes down, I thanked everyone for helping and I told them they could go home.

After everyone left, I got dressed for my usual skating. I hadn't practiced since I met the Starkids! I drove to the the rink, tied up my skates and signed up for 3 hours worth of skating sessions. Being on the ice always gave me time to think and clear my mind.

Except for today.

When I was trying to choreograph my routine for the ice show, Brian and Joey were constantly on my mind. I couldn't stop thinking about what Jaime had said about Joey. If I dated him, I'd probably end up with a broken heart and too many tears to count. But Joey didn't act like the kind of guy who would do something like that! I could still feel his arms around me and see the joy in his dark brown eyes. And then what was I going to do about Brian? He was perect. He was cute, charming, kind, and... well... perfect! But there was something that Joey had that Brian didn't. I just couldn't put my finger on it. I was snapped out of my trance as I heard the zamboni hum and I speed skated off the ice. Time had flown by, and I barely got anything done.

As I got into my outfit for dinner with Brian (just a lacy black dress, a bit of makeup, a messy bun and some heels,) I was still unsure about everything. I knew that I wanted to be with Joey. But was it worth being hurt? Was I even going to be hurt? Jaime was probably wrong. She only talked to ONE of of his past fangirl exes. Maybe that one girl was just incredibly upset Joey FREAKING Richter felt differently about her. So I made up my mind. I'd tell Brian tonight I just wanted to be friends, and everything would work out. Right? Right.

I heard a knock. I put on my brave face and opened the door to reveal a smiling Brian.

"Hey Brian!" I said happily.

"Hey! You ready?" he asked.

"I'm ready!" I sang. "So ready to go!"

We laughed and walked down the hall. I suddenly felt a tiny bit better.

~~~~~~~~

We made our way to a cute little Italian restaurant named Bella Voche. Brian and I chose to eat outside. There were trees with twinkling fairy lights that acted as umbrellas and covered the patio. The date went well. We joked around and laughed and talked about starkid.

Until we started to walk home. Then the conversation I had been wanting to avoid began.

"Sooo..." he said.

"Yeeeeees?" I said.

"What's going on in your figure skating life?" he asked.

"Well, I'm preparing a piece for my ice rink's annual ice show to a Starkid song." I answered.

"Oh cool! To what song?" said Brian.

"Status Quo. It's my favorite." I replied.

"Oh." His face fell slightly. "A song Joey sings."

"Yeah... is that okay?" I said.

"Yeah! It's a great song! I just... do you like him?" he said quietly.

"I don't know. I think he likes me." I said avoiding his gaze.

"Well, he's a known heartbreaker and I don't want you to get hurt." he said with a sad tone. "I really like you Blaire. And not just as a friend. Maybe more. I could maybe possibly even love you. I just know that I want to be with you and want to make sure you're happy."

"Brian. I just met you. And you are amazing. You are funny, kind and sweet. I have seen you preform a hundred times and you are fantastic. I honestly don't know if I like Joey or not. I don't want to dive into a relationship right now. I think you and I are, or could be, super good friends and I really don't want to ruin that."

At this point we were standing outside of my apartment door. Brian's blueish grey eyes pierced mine with a sad, longing look.

"I'll think about it Blaire. I'm going to take some time to sort out my feelings. I'll let you know." he said before disappearing into his apartment. I did the same. I was about to close the door when I heard a small voice.

"Good night Blaire."

"Good night Brian."

I collapsed onto the couch, both physically and emotionally exhausted. I must have fallen asleep, because I don't remember anything past that.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry this is so short. Here is some Brian POV, as promised: half brian half blaire. Also let me know if you want Blaire to end up with Brian or Joey. Enjoy, review and share! xo Anna**

Shit. I thought. I always had to go and mess things up. I always had to go spilling my mouth and not shutting up when I should've shut up. I probably wrecked our whole goddamn relationship and Joey is going to end up with her and I won't be able to bear it. He is going to break her heart, and there's nothing I can do. If I do something now, I'd just catapult myself into a never ending pit of awkwardness. If I do something later, it will be too late.

I kicked off my shoes and fell onto my sofa and gave a heavy sigh. I could still smell her on me; scents of vanilla and freshly printed books clouded my senses as I remembered the time I had walked her home. How casual and light everything was. How we laughed until our abs hurt and people gave us strange looks. How beautiful she looked. How her smile made me smile and lit up my face. How she looked at me. Maybe for a second, just a split second, something in her eyes suggested she liked me too.

But I was being stupid. She would never like me. I'm always just the sloppy seconds, the consolation prize to Joey freakin' Richter. I always have, always will be. He was more talented, handsome, funny, flirty, just overall better than me. I could never be with Blaire. I would just have to be the shoulder to cry on when Joey breaks her heart.

Maybe I would be fine as just friends. It would be better that way. I would just have to conceal my sadness and be happy for her no matter who she dated.

I got up and headed across the hall to her apartment. The door was slightly ajar, opened by just a crack. I knocked as light as I possibly could.

"... Blaire?..." I said in a hushed tone.

No response.

"... It's me Brian. I decided I just want to be friends."

Still no response.

"... Blaire, I'm coming in."

I slipped into her apartment as found her draped across her sofa, her hair resting in perfect little ringlets. You could hear her take small, delicate breaths. She lay there just like an angel and her eyelashes fluttered slightly as I tip-toed over to where she slept. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful. I carefully picked her up and started to walk over to her bedroom. I opened the door quietly, yet a creak still escaped the old hinge. She moaned gently, stirring in her sleep and wrapped her tiny arms around my neck and snuggled up against my chest, her head rising and falling gently to the breaths that I took. I could smell her. Vanilla and printed books. As much as I wanted to stay in that moment, to just be here with her forever, I carefully removed her arms from around me and slipped her into her bed, drawing up the covers around her shoulders and finally giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, Blaire. I love you." I whispered as I turned out the lights and quietly shut the apartment door.

**-BLAIRE POV-**

I had just started to sleep when I heard Brian knock on my door. "...Blaire?..." I heard Brian whisper. Speak of the devil. I was too tired to deal with anything or anyone, so I remained quiet.

"It's me, Brian. I decided I just want to be friends." Brian stated quickly in a hushed tone. He sounded pained. I suddenly felt like I had swallowed multiple bricks as the sinking feeling returned to my stomach. Did I hurt him that much? I didn't have the guts to break the silence and call out "It's okay," or something like that from the dark. I instead layed back down on the couch and pretended to be asleep.

"Blaire, I'm coming in." he said as I heard my door open and soft footsteps make their way across my floor and grow louder and louder.

Shit.

I felt him stand over me and the silence suddenly became unbearable. I could feel his heart-broken eyes stare at me. I was about to roll over or something, but then I felt Brian's hands slip under my torso and lift me up, and he made his way through my dark apartment. I started to blush madly (luckily he couldn't see,) and my heartbeat quickened, a million thoughts running through my head and exiting as quickly as they entered. Although the thoughts mostly consisted of "what the hell is he doing?" "where are we going?" or "oh god oh god oh god.", the silence was comfortable. He opened the door to my bedroom, and it creaked a little. Then suddenly something came over me, and I wrapped my arms around Brian's warm neck and fake stirred, an excuse to cuddle up against him. I felt his heart start beating quicker, his chest rising and falling with each breath he took. He walked over to my bed slowly, tucked me into my bed and gave me a light good night kiss on my forehead.

"Good night Blaire. I love you." He whispered and left, leaving me more a-flutter and confused than ever.


End file.
